Handcuffed
by NotYetLostFaith
Summary: "Would love to see a one shot about the time Gibbs handcuffed Ziva" So here it is. The first time Gibbs handcuffs Ziva. MA rated. Zibbs.


Jethro pushed Ziva into the front door the moment they had both made it into the house.

She'd been teasing him all day.

Her top had been almost scandalously low and her tightest jeans hugged her ass in such a manner, that anyone who even glanced at her, knew she had to, at most, be wearing a thong.

She'd bent over in front of him more than once, leaned so far over his desk when she spoke to him that he could see all the way down to her navel.

He growled as he pinned her hands above her head and attacked her neck, taking an innate satisfaction when she whimpered and her knees wobbled.

"I'll teach you to tease me, you little minx." He husked against her ear before nipping at the lobe, soothing the sting by sucking the flesh into his mouth just seconds later.

Ziva gasped, her hips undulating against him without her permission. Sometimes she loved it when he took her like this. Like she was his to do with as he liked.

He held her wrists with one hand and slipped the other to her chest, pinching her already pebbled nipple through her top and the lace of her bra.

She cried out.

"'Kay?" She nodded. He would take her hard if she asked, but he'd never hurt her. He always checked that what he was doing stayed the right side of the pleasure /pain line.

Once he'd established that she was enjoying herself, he increased the pressure slightly.

Ziva's jaw dropped into a silent scream, her hips speeding up their search for the friction she so desperately needed.

"Please!" She begged, tipping her head into his as he pulled at her nipple and released it before latching onto the other one.

She hummed a moan as she pressed her lips together, trying to keep the very loud noises that wanted to escape from doing so. She was only slightly aware that they were still against his front door but her vision was swimming, Jethro taking up her entire consciousness. He smirked against her cheek before pressing a soft kiss to the skin just beside her mouth.

"You want it Ziva?" He growled in her ear. She nodded almost frantically, whimpering again. "Upstairs. Now." He released her wrists and pulled away from her.

She barely managed to stay on her feet without his support and leaned heavily into the door as she took a moment to catch her breath.

"I'm waiting Ziva." Jethro told her, his amusement at the state he was able to put her in seeping into his voice. She shot him a look and he held up his hands in mock surrender. "Could always leave you like this if you'd prefer?" She shook her head rapidly. "Then..." He left the statement hanging.

She nodded slowly before pulling herself away from the solid support of the door and managing to put one foot in front of the other.

He chuckled before following her, her legs were wobbling and he wasn't entirely sure it was safe to let her up the stairs by herself. In one movement he'd thrown her over his shoulder and was carrying her up to his bedroom, ignoring her cry of surprise directly in his ear.

He tossed her onto the bed, watching the lust rise in her gaze. He smiled and popped the button on her jeans before leaning over her and taking her zipper between his teeth and drawing it down. She gasped and giggled throatily at his actions.

He pressed a kiss to the zipper once it was down and smiled up at her, winking playfully, making her laugh again. He dragged the denim down her legs slowly, savouring as her long perfect legs were revealed. She stopped laughing and watched him. Once her jeans hit the floor, he trailed his gaze up the long line of her legs until he reached the apex of her thighs.

"No panties Ziva?" Jethro asked slowly, his mouth watering at the thought. She shook her head.

"They just waste time." She told him quietly.

Jethro growled before lightly stroking her in one line from her entrance to her clit, ending in a slow circle around her bundle or nerves. She gasped and rose from the bed like she'd been shocked.

Jethro laughed and removed his hand.

"Sit up." She took a moment but complied.

Jethro peeled her top over her head and stepped back to admire the black sheer lace covering her from his gaze.

"Like it?" She asked softly. "It's new." The unspoken 'I brought it for you' made him smile. He nodded.

"Like what's underneath better." She chuckled before moving her hands around her back to release the clasp.

She actually managed to look shy as she slipped the lace from her body and dropped it to the floor beside the bed. Jethro was suddenly very aware that he was still fully dressed.

Once he rectified that quickly, he moved onto the bed with her and pressed her into the mattress.

She moaned into his mouth when he kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and arched into his chest as he put his hand under her back, holding her to him tighter.

She whimpered again when he moved his face to her neck, sucking and biting where her shoulder joined the column of her throat, marking her as his.

He kissed the mark and moved down to her breasts.

"Jethro!" She moaned as he ran his tongue around her nipple but painstakingly avoided it. "Please!" He chuckled against her skin before sucking the sensitive skin into his mouth, flicking his tongue back and forth over the bud, making her cry out.

He laid his hand low on her stomach, tapping his fingers against her bikini line, holding her hips down into the mattress to stop her grinding against him like she wanted to.

She moaned in protest, moving her own hand down her stomach, only one destination in mind.

Jethro chuckled as he slipped onto his knees and took both of her wrists in his spare hand.

"No!" She cried. "Please Jethro!" He simply chuckled again as his other hand left her. When his hand returned, the familiar _click _of metal accompanied the sudden coolness surrounding her wrists in place of Jethro's hand. A slight pull from her confirmed her suspicion. He'd handcuffed her to his headboard.

"No. No no no no no. Jethro _please_! I need...!" She begged. Jethro chuckled and shook his head before silently making his way down the bed. He grabbed her ankles and held her legs spread, ensuring she had no way to relieve herself of the pressure he'd been building.

"Shhh now, Ziva." He hushed, gently stroking her ankles with his thumbs without letting go. "I know what you need."

Ziva whimpered, pulling uselessly at her restraints.

"But you have to promise to let me do it my way. Or do I need to tie your legs?"

She shook her head from side to side, but he couldn't tell if that was her answer or if she was just thrashing.

"Ziva?"

"I'll be good." She deliberately in a sultry voice that did things to him that should be illegal.

He nodded, slowly relaxing his grip on her ankles, waiting a long moment before releasing them completely. She left her legs exactly where he put them.

He smiled.

"Good." He husked. "You deserve a reward. Just a small one and you're not allowed to come yet, hear me?"

She nodded, subconsciously making tiny little noises at the back of her throat. Jethro smiled slowly.

"Good."

He trailed his hands up her stomach before letting them rest at the base of her breasts. Painstakingly slowly, he moved his hands up to cover her breasts entirely in his warm palms, reveling as she arched violently for him.

She moaned, low in her throat, as he moved swiftly, pulling her taut nipples between his fingers and thumbs, holding the pressure for a moment and pulling them up before dropping them, watching as her chest rippled with the movement.

She gasped and pressed her head back into his pillow.

"That good?" He asked, gently smoothing her hair back from her forehead. She nodded.

"Please." She forced out breathlessly. "I cannot wait much longer." She was so close it almost hurt.

Jethro gave her a loving smile and kissed her slowly.

Despite the pressure building from her toes to her fingertips, accumulating in her pelvis, she kissed him back leisurely.

"Jethro." She sighed, arching her back just far enough to touch him as he held himself above her.

Jethro kissed her quickly before pulling back with a smile. He pressed a kiss to her forehead before making his way back down to kneel between her legs.

He smiled wickedly down at her before holding her hips in both of his hands and lifting them from the bed. He winked before burying his face between her thighs.

She cried out, unable to keep her hips still as her sucked her clit into his mouth and nipped at it.

She screamed when he pushed his tongue into her channel, grabbing at the chain connecting her hands, desperate to touch him.

He moaned as the taste of her filled his senses, the vibrations making Ziva convulse.

With one more flick of his tongue across her clit she shattered, screaming her release. He licked her softly, coaxing her down off her high before gently lowering her hips back to the bed.

"Better?" He asked, smiling down at his clearly worn out girlfriend as she lay in his bed, motionlessly. He was just starting to worry when a slow, positively sated smile spread across her face and her eyes found his.

"Thank you." He smiled and leaned over her to kiss her gently.

"You're welcome. Should I uncuff you?" She looked from him, to his still very prominent and impressive erection before smiling softly as she met his eye once more.

"When you do, will you make love to me?"

Jethro beamed. She'd never asked him to 'make love' before. He nodded.

"Then yes, please."

He smiled and slipped off the bed to retrieve the key and unlock her cuffs.

He placed a soft kiss to the inside of both of her wrists before joining her on the bed once more.

They made love until the sun rose, Ziva's orgasms some of the most powerful she had ever experienced.

Once they had both finally sated their need for each other for a little while, Ziva curled into his chest and fell asleep, the slowing thud of his heartbeat against her cheek lulling her to sleep.


End file.
